


Sneaking Around

by creepymura



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Praise, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepymura/pseuds/creepymura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex comes best at late hours in cheap hotels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking Around

**Author's Note:**

> second person, from murdoc's perspective

Really, the first thing that this tour had taught you was that you didn't have many limits.

You could take a lot before someone pushed you over your edge.

But when you were in a tiny tour bus with your fellow band members, a translator, a manager and several stage hands, you barely had enough room to breath, let alone any chance of anything else that was maybe a little more. Unsavoury for a very impressionable ten year old to know about.

So a plan was made for some kind of privacy.

You had snuck out of the bus, your singer in tow, and had booked a room at a dodgy hotel. A chain that didn't cost much but expected you out early.

Just perfect.

You paid, you got your worn plastic keycard, you controlled yourself quite masterfully in the elevator, if you do say so yourself.

He asked what you were doing, what you were in the hotel for, why were the others still in the bus, obviously not having guessed your genius plan.

But you didn't mind. You preferred that he was easy to surprise sometimes.

You kept yourself quiet, holding back from pushing him against the elevator wall and making him cum prematurely, partly because there was probably a camera in there and you didn’t want to sabotage your career before you even had it.

Satan only knows how much you wanted to push him against the wall and ram your tongue down his throat though, fuck him right there and force everyone in this tiny hotel to listen to his vulgar sounds. Even the possibility of security cameras catching you made it that much more thrilling and dirty. But you rarely had the chance to space things out and enjoy it properly, so you waited until the door was closed and locked first.

You didn’t have to say anything before you pushed him onto the bed, straddled his hips, he lay back, his eyes wide and white with surprise and attention.

You dragged your nails down his chest, his lips parted in a gasp, whining out your name.

“Well, the thing is, ‘Dents…” You started, grinding your hips against his slowly, feeling his dick quickly spring to attention against your’s. “I’ve put myself in a bit of predicament. See, I just have to look at you, sometimes, and it makes me horny as hell.” You chuckled when he tries to get more friction from you. “‘N yet here I am, suggestin’ a tour, where I’m stuck in a bus with you, and I can’t fuck your sweet ass whenever I please…” You accentuated your point by dragging your nails down his hips, where he is in fact incredibly sensitive.

“Murdoc…” He was already panting and trembling underneath you. It sounded so sweet when he said it, like it was a gorgeous melody that you wanted to listen to forever. Just the sight and sound of him made your dick ache, let alone the way he grinded against you when you put him in a state like this.

“Not like I mind our little rendezvous’ sometimes...but there’s nothin’ better than some alone time like this, hm?” He didn’t answer. Not properly anyway, too busy whining and moaning, getting louder when you started kneading his dick with the heel of your hand.

He threw his arm over his face, trying to hide how red he was already, the blush spreading to his ears and down his neck. Quite endearing really. But you didn’t mind too much though. You wanted to save this moment forever, take a picture of it inside of your head, keep it for yourself. So when you would dream, you would see his face and hear those sounds.

He was just beautiful.

Like for some undeserved reason, you’d been blessed with an angel with wild blue hair, black eyes. Slender limbs and the voice of a fucking God. Even better when that voice was being as filthy as it was now.

You reached down to unbutton his jeans, he’s already hard underneath the denim. When you peeled them down his legs, you could see a small damp spot where his slit leaked pre-cum on his boxers. Traced a finger down his length, making him cry out in frustration.

"Why are you goin' so slow..." He muttered, and it made you grin. He wasn't used to this, it was the opposite of how you two usually approached sex. Sex was something hard, fast, with hushed whispers and frantic orgasms in public bathrooms and alleys next to corner shops. Never something drawn out like this. Spurned you on even further, already so tempted how far you could go, how long he would hold on.

"Just wanna make the most of it." You said with an absent-minded smile. "You're so pretty like this, Stu." He quickly covered his face with his hands, hiding his burning cheeks. “And you fuckin’ know it too. My pretty boy.” You heard him whimper behind his hands, he always did when you called him that. You chuckled, reaching up to pry his hands away and pin them above his head. He let you without any resistance, of course, because he always did.

He'd let you do anything to him.

You tucked his boxers down, he's trembling under your touch, stuttering out wordless pleas, trying to tug his wrists away from your grip. You smirked, mostly to yourself, stroked his dick gently, now twitching uselessly against his belly. He raised his hips against your touch, making gentle keening sounds at the back of his throat, begging to be touched even more.

"Look at that pretty, little dick." Your voice was low and hushed, just for him to hear. "You hard for me, babe?" He nodded his head and you gripped his length tight, stroking the over-sensitive head with your thumb.

He let out a high whine, bucking his hips even more, desperate for any further stimulation. But the opportunity for privacy was so rare lately, you were going to draw this out as long as possible, to make up for all the rushed handjobs that you had to go through. And maybe you just loved watching him squirm underneath you.

Fuck, he looked so perfect when he twisted under you, gripping onto the sheets of the hotel room bed, his eyes squeezed shut. You loved when he tried to be quiet but he still whimpered and whined so softly, like it was just for you and no-one else was allowed to see or hear him like this.

It was just for you.

Oh, but you loved it even more when he stopped pretending to be quiet and cried out, gasped, shouted your name like they were his dying words.

Your grip tightened, ever so slightly, as you started to slowly jerk him off. He let out a shaky sigh, biting down on his lip, and feebly trying to thrust into your grip, trying to urge you to go faster. You let go of his wrists to keep his hips pinned down, giving you full control of how fast you went. He whined out wordless protests, but you paid it no heed.

"Fuck, you're drivin' me wild, mate..." You hummed appreciatively, tracing over his slit. He flinched, jutting his hips up suddenly.

"Calm down there, chick." You slowed down a tad, squeezing gently, smirking at the frustrated sounds from him. "Don't want you losin' it so quick..."He just grunted in response.

You continued like that, varying your speeds and grips, bringing him close to the edge and pulling back each time, obviously driving him mad with your constant teasing. That was always something about you that he hated.

He'd stopped trying to make sense when he spoke eventually. Whimpering and whining instead, letting out long moans when you touched his sweet spots. He was good for you, being nice and loud when you asked him to, knowing exactly what to say to get you going.

Orgasm came quickly, him spilling over your fingers, almost embarrassed that it was so quick. 

You were already riled up from watching him, didn’t want to, couldn’t wait any longer. You were harsh with your movements, looking back on it. Forcing him onto his front before he even had time to comprehend what you were doing, pushing his hips up, making him stick out that lovely little ass of his, ready for you.

But you couldn't help yourself after all.

He was stuttering out something as you palmed and groped him, telling you to slow down a bit, wait, it's too much, too quick.

"What's that, babe?" You sighed out a breathy laugh, running your hands down his hips. "You don't want Daddy to stick his dick inside of you? Don't want me to pound you into the fuckin' mattress so everyone can hear that perfect voice of your's scream just for me?"

You had wondered if you'd maybe pushed him a little too far, but his moans and the little tremors that went down his body proved you very wrong.

"Please..." He said, quiet, almost muffled by the bed sheets. Unsatisfied, you push your fingers through his hair, gripping but not pulling, making him whine out louder.

"Come on, love, you can do better than that..." He was still shaking. "Let me hear that pretty voice beg a bit more."

"Please...please, fuck me Daddy..." The trembles in his voice just made your dick ache more. "I'll be so good, please, I'll be a good boy for you." He twisted against your grip, almost urging you to pull on his hair, pressing his hips back against your dick. You smirked and tugged him back upright against you, kissing down his neck, licking and sucking faint bruises on his skin, marking him as your own. He moaned happily, his hand reaching out for yours, and your fingers interlock. He squeezed tight.

"I know you will, babe." You whispered against his skin, peppering light kisses on the bruises, down his shoulders, your grip in his hair relaxing. "You're so fuckin' good for me, aren't you? My beautiful boy."

His noises were soft and gentle then, and when you kiss his ear, he lets out a little laugh that makes you fall for him even more.

He positions himself properly, while you retrieve the condom you'd stashed in your jeans earlier (which, by the by, was always something you should have stashed on you. In case of good fortune.) You tear the foil and quickly pulled the thin latex down your aching length, and you can barely hold on at this point.

You pushed inside of him, and the noises he made were fucking criminal. But you drank them all in and you want nothing more than to keep hearing them. Those delicious, vulgar sounds.

The stretch was difficult, even with protection, you gave him all the time he needed to adjust to it. But he made things hard, of course, when he constantly pushed his hips back, silently begging you for more.

He was a glutton for that sort of pain, didn't mind the way you administered it, even asked for it sometimes. A part of you loved that about him, the sicker, twisted side of you that you wanted to get away from. He helped with none of that though. You almost resented him for it.

You built up a steady rhythm of pushing inside of him and withdrawing, and it's blissful. Filthy and intimate and perfect in all the best ways. You could already feel yourself sweating, and the closeness between the two of you didn't help, but you couldn't bring yourself to give a shit.

In an ideal world, it would just be the two of you, alone together, fucking his brains out for hours, making him as big a mess as you were, and then starting all over again. An endless cycle.

"Tell me how it feels, love..." You found your voice eventually, through all of his noises and your own grunts.

"Feels good..." He whined out, his hips pressing back against yours. "Feels so fuckin' good, Daddy..." Hearing such filthy words from him was so perfectly obscene, you pushed you that much closer to your edge. You groaned, dug your nails into his hips, marking and bruising him, and pushed deeper inside of him. When he clenched, you swore you could see stars.

"You're perfect..." You were breathing heavy then, barely able to contain yourself. "You're so fucking perfect, I can hardly stand it..." One of his hands was between his legs, touching himself. The others clenching tight at the cheap hotel bed sheets.

You quickly pulled out of him, he was already whimpering at the loss, but you turned him onto his back, so you could see his face. The re-positioning obviously threw him off a little, but when you're back inside him, he was quickly back to touching himself. His legs hook around your waist, pulling you closer. Your faces were barely inches apart.

"I love you so fucking much..." You whispered, and he smiles so brightly, pressing his palm against your cheek.

"I love you too..." He said, and you close the distance by capturing his lips in a crushing kiss.

You finished inside him, and he was quick to follow. He hissed when you pulled out of him, and he was too exhausted to clean himself up, but you didn't mind much.

You lay on the bed, tangled in each other's embrace. He was quick to fall asleep, his head on your chest. You stayed awake, because you were shit at falling asleep anyway, watching his chest slowly rise and fall, stroking through his hair, listening to his little restless noises, almost just to make sure that he was real, wasn't some kind of sick hallucination.

He told you once that he didn't sleep well, but he always did when he was with you. Maybe he felt safer when he was around you.

You couldn't imagine why.

But you'd continue like that for a while, longer than you had anticipated, just watching him sleep, before you'd drift off yourself, unsettled by how dreamless and peaceful it was the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> a request from tumblr that took way too long. moving out is scary and time consuming.   
> if you like what you read, hit me up at whipstickagocock.tumblr.com cus i take writing requests when i have the spare time  
> cheers,   
> ray x


End file.
